


The Wizarding world of Shaggy Rogers

by Bluewolves77



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Asexual Character, Best Big Sister Daphne, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Magic, Protective Fred Jones, Shaggy Loves His Friends, Velma Tolerates No Bullshit, Wizards, lots of eating because Shaggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolves77/pseuds/Bluewolves77
Summary: Shaggy is off to Ilvamorny for his first year of Wizard School. Not being used to magic and having enough anxiety problems to fill the Astrodome he is definitely not feeling confident in his ability to fit in.Add a lovable Great Dane and Meddling wizards though and just maybe he'll find the place he truly belongs.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Velma Dinkley/Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Wizarding world of Shaggy Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at a Wizard Au for the Scooby Gang. I decided to use Ilvamorny instead of Hogwarts wince we don't know much about the school and I feel I can take more creative liberties. I based the gangs personalities from both canon and some on my own AU.  
> This goes without saying, but I don't own Scooby Doo. I'm just a huge fan.

The train began moving forward with a great lurch, almost causing my sandwich to fall from my hands, as the early morning sky passed by the carriage window. Despite the pretty sight I began to feel the familiar anxieties settling in. This would be the first time I'd ever been apart from my mother and sister for more than a few days. My mother had been so excited when I got my acceptance letter to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that I hadn't had the heart to voice my worries over being away from home for so long. Ever since Father had passed away it had only been the three of us. Mom doing her best to raise two kids by herself. When I turned 8 three years ago my powers started to develop and this caused a whole new slew of problems, but she took them in stride and never made me feel bad about having magic when Kate and she were human. She always told me how wonderful it was that I had inherited my dad's wizard bloodline. That it was something of his that I should treasure since he was no longer with us. Kate had taken the news with a hint of salt. Voicing how it was unfair that I had magic and she didn't. She was never cruel to me and she still loved me, but our relationship was never the same.  
The sound of the carriage door opening caused me to jump from both my thoughts and my seat to find an older boy entering. He had hair like that of melted gold with stormy blue eyes full of mischief. The male looked about average height for a teenager and was dressed in blue and cranberry robes.  
"Hey, my names Jeff." he introduced. Plopping down of the seat across from me while letting his suitcase fall carelessly to the floor.  
"I'm Shaggy." I replied clutching my sandwich closer. I was never good at starting conversations. That had always been Kate's gift. She could make friends anywhere, while I usually sat in the back not drawing attention.  
"Nice to meet ya. From that look of pure terror on your face you must be a first year. My brother's starting his second year this year. He should be joining us any minute."  
"What year are you?" I asked not sure how to reply to his statement about his brother.  
"Fifth year Thunderbird House. So where are you from?" The question came so fast it took me a moment to think of an answer.  
"Coolsville, Ohio."  
"Oh, so almost a local than. Freddie and I are from Arizona so it's quite a different climate than we are used to. The first winter up here I thought I was going to die." Jeff joked and I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my lips.  
"There's a smile. Much better. First years get so.....It's about time you got here." I looked over at the door to see the newcomer at Jeff's sudden change of attention. The boy, who must be Freddie, was taller than any 11-year old I'd ever met with wide shoulders that hinted at tones muscles underneath his robe. His thick wavy hair was also blond like his brother's, but more like a daffodil yellow rather than golden. Cut in a short length tidy style. Eyes the color of the sky found mine and I felt so awkward that I averted my gaze back to my sandwich.  
"Hello to you too Jeff." His voice was higher than I would have expected from his size, but I suppose that was to be expected since it hadn't deepened with puberty yet. A weight fell to the seat to my right and I jumped at the sudden warmth along with the smell of Irish Spring soap.  
"I hope my brother hasn't been harassing you too much. My name's Fred, what's yours?"  
"Is that what you think? I go around picking on first years? I'll have you know I was trying to help the little guy relax." Jeff defended and I felt my face darken at the mention of my stature. Even for a prepubescent boy, I was small in size and weight. I've always had a hard time gaining weight due to my high metabolism. It was something I hated about myself.  
"M.my names Shaggy." I grumbled embarrassed.  
"Well, that's an interesting name. Nice to meet you. Are you feeling nervous?" Fred continued and I once again glanced up to find the other smiling in a friendly manner.  
"Yeah, I've never left home for so long before." I admitted finding no harm in confiding with the older wizards. After all, if anyone knew what I was going through it would be people who had already been in my shoes.  
"Don't worry. You'll love it there. The year will go by before you know it." Fred assured and I gave a grateful smile in return.  
"Thanks. It's just been me, my mom, and my sister for so long that it's unnerving to know that they won't be near."  
"It will get easier. Just remember that you'll be back home in the summer. Then you can tell them about your experiences." Jeff spoke before a screeching sound came from underneath a cloth covering a cage shaped object. "Alright Nion, hold on." I watched in awe as the fifth year uncovered the cage to show a beautiful snowy owl with piercing gold eyes.  
"You're supposed to leave pets in the holding carriage." Fred frowned, but his brother just waved him off.  
"Nion hates other pets. I'd never hear the end of it if I forced him to go there." The owl puffed up its feathers in what I'd imagine would be its equivalent of a huff and I quickly dug into my small suitcase on the floor to find my camera. This was my first time seeing a snowy owl. Mom had told me that wizards had pet owls, but never had I gotten the chance to actually meet another wizard before.  
"He's beautiful." I told him while snapping a few pictures. Nion raised his wings as far as he could within the cage at my comment.  
"Oh, now he's just showing off." Jeff chuckled while his pet continued to pose.  
"It must be amazing having an owl."  
"Don't you have one?" Fred questioned confused and I immediately felt nervous. Was it weird for me not to have an owl? Was that just something all wizards had? They had told me that my dog was a fine choice for a familiar.  
"No, should I?"  
"How do you send letters? I mean the school forbids cell phones and computers so that's the only way to communicate with family during the school year. Didn't your mother buy you one?" Jeff questioned and my stomach dropped. I couldn't write to my family without an owl? What was I going to do? There was nothing written in the acceptance letter about this so I had no idea. Already I was messing up and I hadn't even arrived at the school yet.  
"I didn't know." My voice sounded shaky to my own ears and suddenly there were two hands on my shoulders. Turning me gently until I was looking back into blue eyes.  
"Deep breathes Shaggy. It will be okay. Once we get to school we'll figure something out. For now, just calm down." I took Fred's advice and gulped down two big lung fulls of air. Now noticing my hands were shaking and clutching my camera with a death grip. I loosed my grip before averting my eyes to the floor in humiliation. So much for making friends. I should have known nothing would change just because I was going to wizarding school instead of a human one. Having magic didn't change the fact that I was not very social and panicked way too easily. Adding on the fact that I know almost nothing about the wizarding world just made me even worse.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized for making a fool of myself.  
"You don't need to apologize. This is a big change. If you don't mind me asking, are you No-Maj born?"  
"What?" I'd never heard that word before.  
"It means you were born from non-magic users." Fred clarified and I shook my head.  
"My dad was a wizard." I explained and the two brothers nodded in understanding.  
"So this is all pretty new to you huh?" Jeff added petting Nion's head.  
"Yeah, that's why I'm so afraid of messing up. I don't know the first thing about Wizard laws, schools, or even the currency. I feel like I'm in a different country without actually having to cross an ocean." Fred hummed at my words while Jeff continued to pet his owl silently. The sound of the train wheels whirled in the background.  
"Guess you just have to stick with us then. We'll show you the ropes." Fred concluded and my eyes widened in surprise.  
"You want me to hang out with you?" I questioned not quite believing two upperclassmen wanted to be friends with me. Even after my little panic attack earlier.  
"Yeah, you seem nice. Plus it'll be nice to have a young mind to pass our knowledge to." Jeff smiled happily and I felt my chest begin to warm. I wouldn't be going in alone and blind now.

We arrived at the school several hours later and it was just as, if not more, hectic as boarding the train had been. With new and returning students hurrying to be the first to step onto Graymist Mountain. I stuck close to Jeff and Fred as we exited the train.  
"Don't we need to grab our stuff?" I asked noticing that the other two were heading away from the luggage carriage. I wonder where Scoob was?  
"The Pukwudgie's will unload our things. We need to get the great hall." Jeff informed and I followed behind confused.  
"What's a Pukwudgie?"  
"A North American goblin. They are all decedents of William, the Pukwudgie that the founder befriended." Fred explained and as we neared the school. Ilvermorny was a large castle that looked like it could hold twice the amount of kids that were here today. I was both amazed and terrified that I would constantly get lost trying to find my classes. All the students stopped at the front gate of the school, were two large marble statues of a man and woman stood guard. A tall brown-skinned woman dressed in silken blue and cranberry robes holding a scroll stood between the two stone statues. Her dark brown hair was tied up into an elegant bun with raven feathers adorning like a crown. Though she looked on in age her brown eyes were as sharp as a raptor going in for a kill. One glance at the crowd had everyone going silent.  
"Greeting students old and new. I am Mrs. Falcorn and I teach potions class here at Ilvermorny. May I ask that all first-years step over the left and returning students go to the right." At once the crowd was splitting and I reluctantly separated from my friends and joined the other first years. Jeff and Fred waved encouragingly from their own group and I took a deep breath to steady myself.  
"While the rest of the school watches from the circular balcony overhead, new students will file into the round entrance hall. The first years will stand around the walls and, one by one, will be called to stand on the symbol of the Gordian Knot set into the middle of the stone floor. You will then wait for the enchanted carvings to react. If the Horned Serpent wants the student, the crystal set into its forehead will light up. If the Wampus wants the student, it roars. The Thunderbird signifies its approval by beating its wings, and the Pukwudgie will raise its arrow into the air. If more than one statue reacts to you than you may choose which house you wish to join."  
All the first years began to talk excitedly amongst themselves while I stood quietly taking in all the new information. So I had to stand in front of the whole school to get sorted into a house? All my mind could focus on was what if none of the statues reacted to you? Would the student be kicked out? Would they just stick you in a random house? My nerves were skyrocketing once again so I focused back on my breathing.  
"Returning students please make your way to the balcony." Mrs. Falcorn ordered and the upperclassmen made quick work to obey. Both Jeff and Fred waved one last time before disappearing into the large castle. Once the first years were the only ones left at the gate. Soon we were following the teacher through the same doorway into a circular room topped by a circular cupola. As described a wooden balcony ran around the room one floor above. Otherwise, the space is empty except for the enormous wooden carvings of mythical beasts representing the four houses of Ilvermorny. All of us began surrounding the walls of the room while the balcony watchers stood in silence.  
"I will now call the names." Mrs. Falcorn opened the scroll in her hands. "Joah Murphy!" A boy with dark, almost black hair and charcoal eyes stepped forward and entered the Gordian Knot in the center of the statues. The room went completely silent until the Bird shaped statue suddenly rose and began beating its wings. I jumped in the air at the unexpected action while a group of upperclassmen on the balcony started clapping and cheering. Joah left the Knot to rejoin the first year's group.  
"Angelie Kurns!"  
One by one kids were called to be sorted and my anxiety climbed higher and higher with each name. Until Mrs. Falcorn finally called my name. I hesitantly made my way to the center of the room where the weight of the statues stares bore down on my shoulders. For a moment nothing happened and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest like a jackhammer. Then movement on the right caught my eye and the sight of the Pukwudgie's statue lifting its bow in the air filled me with relief. As with the other kids, the room erupted into applause as I made my way back to my spot by the wall. Once the rest of the first years were sorted Mrs. Falcorn called all of them to once again follow her. As we walked I tried to catch a glimpse of Fred or Jeff in the upper crowds, but had no luck. Hopefully, I would see them soon. The potions teacher led us to a large hall where several more adults stood at separate tables with shelves filled with long and thin boxes.  
“You will all be split into four groups and go to one of the wandmakers and they will help you find your wand. Last names A-E in one group, F-J in another, K-O and P-Z are the others. Please split up and go to the designated wandmakers.” At Mrs. Falcorn's words, all of us began splitting into our smaller groups and then got into lines. I found myself wringing my hands in both excitement and nervousness at the prospect of getting an actual wand. It seemed so surreal even after all the weird things that had been happening since I grew into my magic. Having the ability to talk to dogs, suddenly making food appear out of thin air, and accidentally levitating Scooby and my family up in the air for an hour apparently weren't enough to soften any more bewilderment at seeing more magical things. The line moved relatively quickly as more and more of the others acquired their wands until only one student stood in front of me. The girl was very short with chestnut hair cut into a cute pixie bob. She wore a bright orange sweater that honestly looked too big for her small frame(I also preferred wearing looser clothing), a short red skirt, tall orange socks, and red flat shoes. When she turned her head slightly to examine one of the wands the wandmaker held out I saw she also had freckles splattered over her nose and cheeks as well as a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses. The girl took only a couple minutes to find her chosen wand before she made her way to join the others who had finished as well. Now it was my turn. Swallowing heavily I stepped forward the last couple feet to stand before the wooden table. The man behind the desk gave a soft smile before speaking in a gentle tone.  
“Hello, may I have your name?”  
“Sh...um..Norville Rogers.” I replied and the other's smile only grew before he turned around to gesture to the dozens of boxes lining the shelves.  
“Go ahead and pick one. Go with whatever feels right.” As told, I took a glance at the entire display, and after a moment of nothing happening I started to feel my nerves winning over the excitement. Until suddenly my eyes fell on a particular box near the center on the shelving. It was a light green box so it stood out greatly from the majority of black colored ones around it. Green had always been my favorite color. I pointed this out to the wandmaker and the older man hummed before retrieving it from the pile.  
“A very nice choice. Rowen wood with a Unicorn Hair Core. Rowen is a popular choice among wizards.” he informed. Taking the lightly colored wand from its casing. I gently took the wand from his hands and instantly I felt a pull to the thing. Like something I'd been missing my whole life had just found me.  
“Congratulations. Just sign right here in this registry book and you may join the other first years.” After signing I followed where the short brunette had gone earlier and found her standing with the other students inspecting their wands excitedly. Only she seemed more curious than amazed by the magical stick in her hand. I approached her since she was the only other familiar face besides Jeff and Fred and stood a few feet away as to not bother her. I then took the time to look at my own wand more closely. The wood was a light brown and had been smoothed down to such perfection that I couldn't help but rub my fingers over the surface several times. There were groovy looking swirls carved halfway up the length of the wand, but this did nothing to reduce the soft feeling of the wood in my hands.  
“What kind of wand did you get?” A soft slightly nasally voice startled me from my thoughts and I glanced down to find the tiny girl now standing close and looking at me. It took a moment for me to realize she had asked me a question and I wracked my brain trying to remember what the wandmaker had said earlier.  
“Um...like I think its Rowen and Unicorn Hair?” At my unsure reply, one of her eyebrows raised, but thankfully she didn't point this out.  
“Hmmm....your wand will be exceptionally great for casting protection spells.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course. Rowen is renowned for its ability to cast protection spells and unicorn hair is the most consistent magical core as well as the least likely to turn to dark magic. Combined they will definitely create amazing feats when it comes to defense or protection spells.” She explained and I just stared at her amazed.  
“Wow, you know a lot about this stuff.” I replied and her cheeks dusted a slight pink.  
“Well, I wanted to be prepared so I read all about the history of wands while on the train ride here. As well as facts about the four houses and what classes to expect.”  
“You read all that on the ride here. You, like, must be a genius or something.” At my words, her cheeks darkened an even deeper red and her gaze averted to the floor. Did I saw something embarrassing? I mean wouldn't anyone come to that conclusion after hearing someone claim they read three history books on a three-hour train ride?  
“Well, I like to think I'm smart. I doubt anyone would willingly call themselves stupid.” The orange sweater girl finally spoke while nervously fidgeting with her glasses.  
“I guess that's true.” Unless you knew for certain that you weren't smart like I did. I had never been good at reading for long periods of time. Why would I want to sit down and star eat a book for hours when there were so many more entertaining things to do? Like eat or play with Scooby Doo.  
“My name's Velma Dinkley by the way.” The tiny girl, Velma, introduced herself and I took her offered hand in a friendly shake.  
“Shaggy Rogers, at your service.” I informed with a smile and this cause Velma to return one of her own. The blush finally fading from her freckled cheeks. “So, like, what house did you get into?”  
“Horned Serpent.” I was a little disappointed that we weren't in the same house, but still having more friends was nice either way. We could always have classes together.  
“I got Pukwudgie. I'm not sure what that means though.” I admitted guiltily, but Velma took it in stride.  
“Each house had traits that help decide who gets in. For instance, mine represents the mind and favors scholars while yours represents the heart and favors healers.”  
“So then you must be smart after all.” the other just chuckled at my observation.  
“Only because I love reading so much. Technically speaking, intelligence can't just be measured by book learning. I bet there are things you know that I have no idea about.” I doubted this was true, but I said nothing to my new friend. We ended up talking about how different this place was from home. Turns out Velma was born from two non-magical parents so she understood what it was like to feel over your head with the whole magic thing. It felt good to know I wasn't the only one. Velma also informed me that she had a pet barn owl names Jinkies so I replied with my own tales of my dog Scooby. Until Mrs. Falcorn grabbed everyone's attention.  
“You will now be shown your rooms. Each house has its own section of the school for boarding. Please join your other house members and an upperclassman will guide you on where you will be staying.”   
“Guess this is goodbye for now. We should meet up again at lunch.” Velma offered and I smiled happily that she still wanted to talk to me even though we weren't in the same house.  
“Sure, that sounds great. Like, see you soon.” I waved as the tiny brunette wandered to her own house's group. I quickly found my own as well before the upperclassman named Maggie told us all to follow her. It was quite a long walk before we reached a large set of wooden doors. I caught the smell of something delicious nearby and my stomach began to growl. I hadn't eaten in over two hours after all.  
“This is the entrance to the Pukwudgie House Dorm rooms. All your belongings should already be on your assigned beds and there is to be no trading. You'll have an hour to sort your things before I return and lead you to the dining hall for the first year welcoming ceremony.” Maggie gestured to the entrance before an audible click sounded and the doors opened to reveal a spacious sitting room with a cozy fireplace, several couches, and a medium-sized round wooden table. We all entered the homey atmosphere before something large tackled me to the ground and began littering my face with slobbery tongue kisses.  
“Shaggy!” Scooby barked happily and I also started laughing while giving my best bud a hug. The Great Dane's presence was already easing some of the nerves that had been camping out in my chest since the train ride.  
“Like, I missed you too Scoob.” My words mumbled as I buried my face in the dog's furry neck.  
“You have a dog! That's so awesome!” One of the other students praised and I suddenly remembered that we weren't alone in the room. 11 pairs of eyes glanced down at me still sitting on the floor and I felt myself fidgeting at the stares. I was never good at being the center of attention.  
“What's his name?”  
“How old is he?”  
“Is he a Great Dane?” The questions were being fired one after another at increased volume and I could even begin to answer any of them. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed and thankfully Scooby, like always, picked up on this quickly.  
“Come on Shaggy. Come see our bed!” My attention drew from my housemates back to my best friend and I nodded before standing up with the help of Scooby's shoulder. I could hear snippets of the other's words as the two of us headed down a small hallway.  
“You scared him off! I wanted to see the dog more.”  
“All we did was ask him some questions. What's his problem?” My heart sunk at the idea that I might have just alienated my housemates on the first day of school. Wasn't I going to try to be better? To not freak out over things like sudden loud noises or internal fears that don't exist. This was supposed to be a fresh start yet I was already mucking it up. At least I had made three friends so far. How long they will last is the question though. Any friends I had ever managed to make had usual left after a couple of weeks. Growing tired of my anxiety, my apparently weird or disgusting food tastes, or my odd personality. After 11 years of life, the only companion I'd managed to keep was Scooby.  
“Look Shaggy, the bed is big enough for both of us!” Scooby Doo's excited chatter broke me from my negative thoughts and I found the other rolling over a queen-sized bed covered in a familiar green quilt with pink and orange flowers scattered across it. The sight of the gift Mom had given me as a going-away present almost caused me to cry, but I held it in and instead plopped myself of the soft material with a heavy sigh. The blanket smelled like Mom's perfume and Scoob and it felt like home. With an hour to kill a nap sounded like a groovy idea. I hadn't slept much the night before due to nerves.  
“Hey Scoob, wake me up in an hour okay?” At my sleepy whisper, the dog gave an affirmative bark and I quickly found myself drifting off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
